JCWorld Wikia:Lesson 1 Globalization
Globalization What is globalization? * Globalization is about growing connections between countries on a global scale. * The growth of free markets and free trade. * International communication * movement of people * sharing cultures and customs'' '' * world-wide transfer of manpower, goods, capital and information Good Points * Globalization is a good phenomenon because we can trade some products freely. * Globalization promotes specialization which means individual countries become experts in certain goods that they are best at producing and exchange them with other countries. * Globalization gives us more choices of goods and services. With more competitors to fight over market share, each company has to constantly improve their goods or services or create more value for their customers. This means products with better quality and sometimes lower prices. * Globalization creates competition which keeps cost down. * Globalization makes an international marriage. The countries become interdependent politically and economically therefore it helps many countries maintain the peace between the countries. * Globalization will improve countries' political links to each other, which results in understanding of each other and helping the economical, social and cultural growth in the countries. * The influence of other cultures as a result of globalization is a positive thing. Bad Points * Globalization is a kind of exploitation (exploitation of poor workers and child labor in developing countries) * Critics argue that globalization is a form of bullying. * Mass production by big companies causes undercutting: Selling their products at much lower price makes local businesses unable to compete with them. * Cultural erosion: The adoption of foreign cultures inevitably leads to a loss of national identity. * We could lose our own culture because of Globalization. * Deteriorating security might happen. * People might be infected by new viruses which come from other countries. * Environmental destruction may happen by accepting immigration; it causes overpopulation in the nation. * Globalization promotes unfairness between developing countries and developed countries. * Globalization results in undercutting local companies where they can't produce a lot; therefore, it drives them out of business. * Globalisation will create a gap between rich and poor. And population of middle class will decrease. * Some areas or the earth are still suffering on the terrorism (from the Middle East), poverty and famine ( mostly Africa or in Communism country because of the policy failure), religion or ideology (between close countries) or dictatorship(N.Korea,Sudan,Cuba). Globalization is not the solution of all of them now. Other useful information In Class " 'Shaking hands on free trade' by realism in the Local and Global World studies Ⅱ (David's Class) " the picture was not looking really fair for every class of social constituent members. Quotes “Every exploitative relationship begins with an initial inequality that makes the taking advantage possible. In exploitative relationship the rich get richer and the poor fall further behind. “- Robert Mayer Is Globalization a myth? People who believe in globalization... # Rapid Economic transformation: it is no longer controlled by countries but by major companies. # Communication - the way we communicate and social groups have changed ( you can easily reach people around the world.) # Global Culture - urban areas look the same around the world. # Time and Space - our perceptions of the speed of our lives and the distance between us have changed # Global Polity - traditionally, we support our country, but our perceptions of identity have changed, thinking about other countries as well. # Think globally and act locally- is used for a variety of different meanings. For example, in planning, business and education. However, in most cases, it is used in the context of climate change. # Risk Culture - not only one nation but the world is under threat from terrorism, nuclear bomb and so on. People who believe it is a myth... # Globalization is just another word for capitalism # No historical depth - it is difficult to describe trends while they are happening. # International Economy? - in some countries, there are more rules and laws that protect their own countries from "free" trade compared to the old days which were more free. # National companies are trading internationally # Uneven effects - globalization has influence only on developed countries. # New Imperialism - globalization is about imposing Western values upon other countries with different cultures and values. 'links ' http://www.mrglobalization.com/globalisation/252-globalization--origin-of-the-word